Don' jump editado :
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: una nueva y espero que mejorada versión de mi song-fick Don't Jump : Bill esta solo y triste en una terraza... Tom solo atina a gritar - ¡¡No Bill no saltes!


DON'T JUMP –TH-

On top of the roof

The air is so cold and so calm

I say your name in silence

You don't weant to hear it right now

Estaba en la terraza del hotel donde me hospedaba esta vez, la noche mi mejor compañía, el aire frio y calmado el único alivio de mi dolor

-¿por qué Tomi? ¡por que!

Dije en silencio aunque sabía que no había respuesta y que nunca la habrá.

The eyes of the city

Are counting the tears falling down

Each one a promise of everything

You never found

Me acerco a la barandilla de la terraza deseando terminar con esta tortura, viendo caer mis lagrimas al frio suelo que parecía hablarle, y revivo cada una de las promesas que nos hicimos y que no se cumplieron

** Flash Back**

-!Es la ultima te lo juro!–dijo Tom llendose por el pasillo del hotel

Dejándome solo, esperando su llegada toda la noche… cosa que no ocurrió

I scream in to the night for you

Don't make it true

Don't jump

POV. Tom

Corro por la calles vacías, sintiendo lo que sientes, sabiendo lo que sabes… y no puedo creerlo lo que mis ojos ven, estas tu en la barandilla más cerca de lo normal deseando acabar con este sufrimiento que yo mismo te provoque y solo atino a gritar

-¡No Bill no saltes!

The lights will not guide you through

They're deceiving you

Don't jump

Veo como las luces de esta ciudad hacen ver tu cara mas pálida de lo normal… viendo cómo te dejas engañar por ellas, pensando que te llevaran a un lugar si dolor aun sabiendo que ese dolor que dejaras me lo pasaras a mí.

No saltes!!

Don't let memories go

Of me and you

The world down there

Out of view

Please don't jump

Recuerdo todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que hemos tenido que superar para estar juntos, todo eso destruido por lo que habla la gente por su opinión para la buena "imagen" de la banda esta maldita imagen de player que tanto odias y que tanto odio esta imagen que no nos deja estar juntos cambiare pero… ¡¡no saltes!!

You open your eyes

But you can't remember what for

The snow falls quietly

You just can't feel it no more

POV. Bill

Cierro mis ojos inhalando el aire a decepción que hay, los abro lentamente… tratando de recordar por que tanto dolor… si todo iba bien.

Somewhere up there

You lost yourself in your pain

You dream of the end

To start all over again

Veo al cielo… viendo mi dolor reflejado el cada estrella sueños con el final de esta historia de desamor… para empezar otra vez y ver si ahora si puedo ser feliz.

I scream in to the night for you

Don't make it true

Don't jump

POV. Tom

Corro por las escaleras deseando llegar a ti y detenerte quitarte tus lagrimas con un beso y rogarte si es necesario que no me dejes

Que...¡no saltes!

The lights will not guide you through

They're decieving you

Don't jump

Veo como las luces del hotel se rien de mi… por no poder detenerte

Don't let memories go

Of me and you

The world is down there

Out of view

Please don't jump

Don't jump

Veo lagrimas caer de desesperación por no poder llegar junto a ti. Recordando, soñando que sea una mentira el mundo ya no me importa si no estoy contigo Llego y te veo ahí… indefenso mientras lloras y dices un suave – Tomi lo siento – como si supieras que ahí estoy contigo. Después gritas hacia la nada… hacia la noche que te consume poco a poco …Y te lanzas…

-noooooooooooo- grito y corro hacia ti

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long  
just take my hand and give it a chance  
don't jump

Cuando estoy cerca de ti veo como te aferraste a la vida Te agarraste del baranda, te ofrezco mi mano y te suplico que la tomes… no se cuanto tiempo pueda sostenerte…

-por favor Bill – dije desesperado pensando que lo iba a perder…

-To... Tomi, viniste- dijiste como si no estuviera pasando nada como si esto fuera irreal.

-claro, no te desharás ten fácil de mi- dije tratando de calmar el ambiente

De repente vi como tratabas con tu fuerzas unidas a las mías de no caer y con la fuerza que me quedaba te atraje hacia mi… salvándote. Te abrase llorando como niño pequeño y te bese con todas las ansias del mundo pues pensé que nunca lo iba a volver a hacer.

-te amo- dije en un susurro

- y yo a ti- dijiste uniendo mis labios con los tuyos nuevamente

I scream into the night for you  
don't make it true  
don't jump  
the light will not guide you through  
there deceiving you  
don't jump  
don't let memories go of me and you  
the world is down there out of view  
please don't jump  
don't jump

POV. Bill

Grito como la unica voluntad que me queda y me lanzo hacia las luces mentirosas… cuando oigo

-nooooooooooooo-

¿Podrá ser? Me aferro a la barandilla con todas las fuerzas de mi ser y te veo acercarte ofreciéndome tus manos suplicándome que las tome…

-por favor Bill!! – dijo desesperado

-To...Tomi viniste- dije como si no estuviera pasando nada como si esto fuera irreal.

-claro, no te desharás ten fácil de mi- dijo haciendo bromas aun en los momentos menos oportunos.

Con todas la fuerzas y las de el me logro atraer hacia el así salvándome, me abrazo y lloro como jamás lo había hecho… me beso con desesperación y dijo las 2 palabras con las que soñé cada noche las que me quitaba el sueño… las mejores del mundo

-Te amo-

-yo también- dije besándolo

And if all that can't hold you back

I'll jump for you

POV. Tom

Y si mi amor no lo lograse detener un día yo saltare por el o con el… para estar siempre juntos.

Pensé tomando su mano, acerándonos a la terraza y viendo las hermosas estrellas que ahora reflejaban amor.

TE AMO… NO SALTES!

By:

*=[ Marcii'Kaulitz]=*

_______________________**______________________________**_________________

**Bien aqui esta mi primer song-fick!**

**o_O!**

**wiii**

**sean buenas es el primer fick (song - fick) que escribo**

**lo siento por lo horrores de ortografia, ya me regañaron u_U!...**

**gracias a: Leonei por informarme de mi pessiiima ortografia**

**(N/no: cofcof regañarte cofcof)**

**¬¬'**

**encerio no me llevo muy bien con el español, ni con los acentos, guiones o cualquier cosa que tenga**

**que ver con esa materia...**

**encerio si encuentran uno (que espero que no) por que revise muchas veses cambiando todo lo malo...**

**me avisas**

**pero sean buenas plix**

**muchas gracias a yazmin y paola por ayudarme**

**y darme animos para escribir**

**este fick**

**si paola hare el sasusaku!**

**bno byby**

**grax por leer!**

**aprieten el botoncito verde :D**

**by:**

**Marcii****


End file.
